


一起坠入光明

by cordeliadelayne, InnocentDays



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Cas, M/M, Top Balthazar, 初吻, 在一起, 微虐, 第一次, 老司机Balthazar
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentDays/pseuds/InnocentDays
Summary: 并不是只有人类才会有欲望。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Both Falling Bright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357426) by [cordeliadelayne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne). 



> 笔者微博： http://weibo.com/5884575372

Castiel要决定自己该选择哪一边。

再一次。

无论选择哪一边都意味着他会受伤，但这也是无可避免的选择。命运早已缠绕进了他的荣光，牵扯不断。

一边是Winchester家的兄弟，一边是他自己的兄弟；一边是人类，一边是天堂。

这两边之间的矛盾已经折磨了他很久，Dean的一意孤行让情况更糟。他知道人类是自私的，只关心自己和自己的亲友。曾经为停止天启的那场战斗，最开始也是兄弟俩之间的一次小规模口角。他忍不住为今后的阵营感到烦恼，毕竟很多天使对他报以高度期望。

尽管Dean说他看起来比以前更有人性，但这不是他最想要的。

Castiel沮丧地飞到他能力所能达到的最高空，没有试图缓速下降，一直飞到云层之上。他调整着容器的状况，以免不适应高空环境。

现在Castiel能够站在云层上面。他经常这样做，这对他来说是轻而易举的事。

当他向右转身时，发现Balthazar不知从什么时候起站在那里，正耐心等待他。

“你想跟我谈谈？”Castiel冷冷地问道。

Balthazar没有回答。实际上，他愉快地大笑起来。

Castiel刚刚跟Dean对某些问题起了争执，所以他很烦躁。Balthazar必然是感觉到了，因为他表情严肃地朝Castiel走来。

“是的。”他淡淡地回答。

Castiel在等待。他不会做先开口的那个。

Balthazar对他微笑，他忍不住认为这样能起到安慰的效果。慢慢的，他真的平静下来了。

“你越来越固执了，”Balthazar说着，“这是你的天性。”

“Balthazar。”

“我想看看你的情况。”Balthazar耸了耸肩，“确定你还好好的。”

“我非常好。”

Balthazar显然不肯赞同，“Castiel。”

Castiel的肩膀下降了一点儿，“你想要我说什么？我们一部分同类打算开战。”

“但你不是必须参与战争。”Balthazar抬起一只手阻止Castiel接下来要说的话，他已经看出对方想说什么了，“你不知道父亲再次把你救活的原因，或者不确定。”

“他肯定有他的理由。”Castiel说，“我不能眼睁睁看着Raphael接管天堂，我不能不战而退。”

Balthazar上下打量着他，几步走近，比之前他最接近Castiel的时候还要近。

“我们能做的事情有很多，不仅仅是参战。”

在Castiel能回答之前，Balthazar吻住了他。并用一只手从后面托起他的头，让他无法后退。Balthazar把他的所有感情都融入这个吻中，Castiel用回吻作为回应，这令他们两个人都为之惊讶了。

Castiel累了，比任何时候都要累。Balthazar是一个让他感到安心和放松的存在。

他们最终气喘吁吁地分开了这个吻。尽管两人都不需要呼吸，只因容器触碰到一起，某种感觉更加尖利和不顾一切。他们注视着对方，Castiel简短地点了一下头，这让Balthazar把他推到云上。

“我在人间学到了很多东西，有那么多的事情我想要你去做。”Balthazar的呼吸变得急促，开始拉扯Castiel的衬衣，“但是现在……”

“是的，”Castiel说，“我知道……”他抬起手臂，把Balthazar拉进第二个吻中。这是他渴望的最纯粹的身体感觉。容器也许会虚弱，但是他们想要。即使Castiel将要因为一次自私的欲望而被惩罚，他也乐意接受。

Balthazar脱下Castiel的长裤和底裤，Castiel感觉之前的所有焦虑一瞬间消失了，取而代之的是心中的温暖，还有Balthazar的手指探进他体内的感觉。

Castiel在惊喜中降低身体，Balthazar对他笑了笑。

“如果你喜欢这个，那么很快你就会爱上它。”

Castiel没时间回答，他也不想回答。Balthazar抽回手指，用另一个坚硬的部分推进他的更深处。

当两人身体紧贴在一起时，Castiel从未体验过如此奇妙的感觉。他无意识地分开双腿，一点点蜷起膝盖。作为回应，Balthazar发出一声闷哼，用牙齿轻轻咬着他的脖子。

“Balthazar……”他呻吟着用手抚摸对方后背，甚至不确定自己想要什么。

不过Balthazar看起来非常清楚Castiel最想要，最需要的东西。他加快了抽送的速度，手指跟牙齿不放过任何一片能到达的肌肤。就现在而言，天使比人类的优势在于前者能毫无困难地看穿对方心中所想，正如Balthazar能轻易发现Castiel在嫉妒他之前的床伴。

“只有你。”Balthazar气喘吁吁地说，“从今天起，我只有你。”

这是一句严肃的承诺。尽管Castiel不相信Balthazar能遵守，但无论如何他还是接受了。

是啊，为什么不保留些私心呢？

Castiel再次吻着Balthazar。Balthazar立刻接住了他的双唇，对他微笑。呻吟声被彼此凌乱地吞下，只是不管不顾地沉溺在快感的波浪中。天使们拼命把力量禁锢在容器之内，否则真身发出的咆哮会摧毁与此地接壤的森林。一切都来得如此汹涌，直到每个原子都感觉到至上的愉悦。

Castiel恍惚听见Balthazar的低吼声，当他在他体内排空自己时。高潮这件事比Castiel想象中的更难返回意识，如果他以前允许自己去想象的话。

Balthazar用亲吻他的脸颊来唤醒他。他慵懒地眨着眼，不确定现在该说什么，或该做什么。

“我知道，”Balthazar说着，让Castiel平躺下，抬头望向天空，然后从上面越过他。“我第一次时也是这样。对我们来说，这种感觉很难形容。当我们允许自己去感受时，人类不能体验到如此程度，但是我们能。”

“它可能会让人上瘾。”Castiel说着，对Balthazar投以意味深长的目光。

“会的。”Balthazar赞同道。

几分钟后，Castiel打破了他们之间舒适的沉默。“我必须走了。”

“去天堂？”Balthazar问道，但Castiel没有完全看着他。“噢，不，你要去找Winchester兄弟。”

Castiel点点头。“他们需要我。”

“你能从他们身上得到什么？”

“他们是我的朋友。”Castiel答非所谓地说，坐了起来。他知道这不是一个真正的答案，他甚至不确定这是不是实话，但却是他能想出来的他为什么总是去找他们，或为什么当他不回应他们的祈祷时会感到痛苦的唯一理由。

“我真希望你知道自己在做什么。”

Castiel惊讶地转向他。“我也希望。”他说着，给了Balthazar一个微笑，对方回给他同样的笑容。“如果你把偷走的武器还给我的话，我会感觉更好。”

Balthazar笑了。Castiel笨拙地穿上衣服，像个笨手笨脚的人类。

“我会考虑一下。”

Castiel点点头，站了起来。

Balthazar抓住他的胳膊，“保持联络。”

Castiel转过身来，用一个亲吻作为回答。当他在地球上时，他总是尽可能地隐藏行踪——部分是为了保护自己不被Raphael和他的追随者发现，部分是避免无意中危及Sam和Dean。但是现在他让Balthazar能找到他，不管他在哪儿。

至少，大部分时间能找到他。

Castiel不再是从前那个思维简单的天使。在经历过几次欺骗之后，他很难百分之百地相信别人。

Balthazar轻轻叹了口气。分开了这个吻，手指游移在Castiel的脸颊上。

“你是一个比我更好的天使。”他说。

Castiel没有让他解释，他也不相信这是实话，只是点了点头。他在Balthazar额头上落下最后一个吻，飞去寻找Winchester兄弟。

带着另一个不能与人分享的秘密。

 

 

——全文完——


End file.
